Tormentosos Recuerdos
by gemininosagaZuster
Summary: Después de lograr superar su pasado, y por fin estar al lado de Sora, Sunao recuerda nuevamente con pesar todo lo que vivió durante su infancia sin querer decir nada a nadie...
1. El mal sueño de Sunao

Este es mi primer fic de _Sukisyo,_espero sea de su agrado

_**El mal sueño de Sunao****  
**_

Una noche más… durante esa semana, cada noche venían de nuevo a su mente aquellos terribles recuerdos de su infancia, en especial aquella noche en la que su vida dio un giro de 180 grados, la noche en que fue separado de su protección, Kuu-chan…

_'… -A partir de este este momento tenemos que correr, o todo habrá sido en vano- les dijo muy seriamente oniichan a ambos pequeños quienes sin dudarlo asintieron acordando hacer lo que Shinichirou les había pedido… querían salir de ese horrible laboratorio y dejar atrás esos tortuosos experimentos…_

_Comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron sin mirar atrás, tomados de la mano, cuando de pronto… su pie sufrió una severa torcedura y cayó a suelo…'_

-¡NOOOO!- despertó abruptamente con la mirada fija en la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Hashiba, con su querido Kuu-chan, trataba de asimilar que donde se encontraba ya no era ese terrible lugar, ahora ya había decidido dejarlo todo atrás, olvidar por fin sus rencores y estar a lado de Hashiba…

Al escuchar el grito de Nao, Sora despertó angustiado, no era la primera vez que Nao despertaba exaltado… corrió hacia él para sentarse a su lado…

-¿Sucede algo Fujimori¿Estás bien?- preguntó con angustia al notar la agitación en Naoy el terror impreso en su mirada, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Sunao, quien al sentir el contacto se abrazó fuertemente a sora hecho un mar de lágrimas…

-¿Fujimori?- preguntó preocupado mientras le abrazaba protegiéndole…

Al no recibir respuesta alguna decidió esperar y reconfortalo… tranquilizarlo, acarició la espalda de Sunao para tranquilizarle mientras este no dejaba de sollozar y repetir

_'¿Por qué¿Por qué?'_

-Todo está bien Fujimori… tranquilo…-insistía Hashiba cada vez más preocupado, con esa era la cuarta noche que aquello sucedía, y pero aún sin que Fujimori le dijese una palabra de lo que le pasaba, despertaba agitado, asustado y comenzaba a llorara inconsolablemente… estaba verdaderamente preocupado…

Conforme Nao fue tranquilizándose, Sora preguntaba incesantemente lo que le ocurría, obteniendo por respuesta sólo un seco 'nada, estaré bien'. Al fin se había calmado y quedado dormido entre los brazos de Sora quien pasó la noche en vela preocupado por Nao, le miraba dormir con ternura mientras le acariciaba el rostro hasta que por fin, exhausto apoyó su cabeza al lado de Fujimori para quedar profundamente dormido abrazándole…

Ya por la mañana Sora despertó pesadamente notando que Sunao aún continuaba dormido entre sus brazos, intentó levantarse lentamente con el cuidado de no despertarle, sin embargo al sentir su movimiento Fujimori despertó rápidamente…

-Tranquilo, vuelve a dormir, avisaré en el colegio que te sentiste mal- dijo en tono tranuilizador Sora.

-No Hashiba, estoy bien, me daré una ducha y me alistaré- concluyó Sunao levantándose pesadamente de la cama ante la mirada preocupada de Sora.

-Fujimori, descansa hoy- insistió nuevamente Sora ante la determinación de Sunao de asistir a clases con ese cansancio que se reflejaba en su rostro… en su mirada.

-Estoy bien Hashiba- repitió convencido Nao.

-Entonces…¿Por qué lloraste¿Qué está sucediendo? Con esta van cuatro noches seguidas que…- preguntaba Sora angustiado ante la triste mirada de fujimori quien le interrumpió…

-Mal sueño… sólo eso- salió de la habitación con ese triste semblante que tanto le preocupaba… no pudo decirle nada más sólo verle salir.

En la escuela Minato-sensei explicaba las ecuaciones a realizar notando por supuesto aquella triste expresión en Sunao y la preocupación de Sora…

_'¿Qué sucederá con ese par ahora¿Acaso discutieron?'_

Al finalizar su clase, Shinichirou acertó a decir desde el umbral de la puerta…

-Hashiba te espero en el departamento de matemáticas después de clases- su expresión era seria, por lo que Sora no pudo más que asentir levemente con la cabeza sin emitir un solo reclamo.

Para ese entonces Matsuri por supuesto ya había notado la extraña actitud de sus dos queridos amigos y no iba a darse por vencido hasta averiguar la razón por la cual ambos estaban así… insistió en numerosas ocasiones con Nao sin obtener una respuesta que le dejara satisfecho, pero no había podido encontrar a Sora… por su parte Ichikawa intentaba averiguar el motivo de la notoria preocupación en Sora:

-Vamos Sora-sempai, normalmente no estás tan preocupado, al menos no sin motivos…- le decía incesantemente Ichikawa a Sora quien sólo pudo murmurar:

-Fujimori…- la expresión de Sora se entristeció nuevamente, preocupando a su amigo…

-¿Qué sucede con Fujimori-sempai?- preguntó Ichikawa

-Anoche… despertó gritando y angustiado… lloró mucho…- musitó Sora ante un expectante Ichikawa quien le prestaba toda la atención e insitía:

-¿Por qué¿Qué pasa?-

-No lo sé, pero no es la primera vez con esta es la cuarta noche que sucede lo mismo… y cuando le pregunto qué sucede sólo me responde _'mal sueño' 'estoy bien'_- explicó Sora analizando la situación…

-Quizás necesita tiempo para saber qué le sucede o… para poder decirlo…- concluyó finalmente Ichikawa –Creo que no debes dejar apoyarlo Sora-sempai-

-Lo sé… no lo haré- recuperó un poco de su optimismo –Quizás cuando se calme me dirá qué le sucede, tal vez pueda ayudarlo-

Se levantó del banquillo del laboratorio con determinación, Ichikawa sonreía por haber podido animar a Sora y hacerle encontrar una posible solución a su preocupación…

-Debo ir a ver a Oniichan, si no llego a tiempo va a desquitarse- corrió hacia la puerta -¡Nos vemos!- salió del laboratorio con un poco más de ánimo…


	2. La insistencia de Sora

**_La insistencia de Sora_**

Llegó rápidamente al departamento de matemáticas para ver a Shinichirou, sabía a qué se debía la petición de su presencia al finalizar clases pero no podía sencillamente no asistir, provocaría más preocupación en oniichan y después de todo lo sucedido no iba a permitírselo… no sin antes saber qué sucedía con Fujimori.

-Con permiso- abrió lentamente la puerta y entró pesadamente a la oficina, Shinichirou le miraba expectante…

-¿Qué pasa contigo y con Sunao?- preguntó tajantemente.

-No lo sé muy bien, pero Fujimori despertó angustiado anoche y después se puso a llorar inconsolablemente- explicó Sora tranquilamente ante la sorpresa de Shinichirou.

-¿Y tu actitud de esta mañana?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Cuando le pregunté qué tenía me dijo que había tenido un mal sueño y que estaría bien, pero su semblante era de profunda tristeza por lo que me preocupé- explicó nuevamente en tono calmado.

-Ya veo… cuando averigües lo que sucede con Sunao no dejes de informármelo, por favor Sora- pidió Shinichirou más tranquilo por la reciente actitud de Sora.

-Claro oniichan, eso haré, ahora debo irme, hasta luego…- salió apresuradamente de la oficina de Shinichirou para regresar a los dormitorios de la escuela, y entrar a su habitación…

Sunao se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio leyendo tranquilamente, escuchó a Sora entrar en la habitación ruidosamente como siempre, quejándose del porqué había tenido que ir a la oficina después de clases cuando él quería regresar a su dormitorio a dormir… Sunao le miraba de reojo sin emitir una sola palabra… sin hacer un solo movimiento.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó finalmente Sora.

-No sé de qué hablas Hashiba- respondió Nao sin hacer un solo movimiento, continuaba leyendo y su actitud claramente denotaba que no quería ser molestado, pero Sora no iba a darse por bien servido con esa actitud…

-¿No lo sabes? Ahhh vaya… deja ver… anoche despertaste muy agitado y lloraste bastante, sólo estoy preocupado por ti, no me gusta verte así y…- explicaba Sora cuando Sunao se puso de pie para caminar lentamente hacia la puerta con el libro en su mano, no quería angustiar a Hashiba diciéndole lo que en verdad sucedía, por lo menos no antes de saber el porqué esos recuerdos estaban atormentándole nuevamente…

-Ya te dije que no pasa nada…- caminó hacia la puerta cuando Sora le interceptó tomándolo por sorpresa y provocando que tirara el libro, le abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho sin que pudiese hacer nada, sintió cómo sus mejillas se encendieron por la cercanía entre ellos…

-Fujimori… por favor…- insistía Sora sin soltarle, Nao se aferró fuertemente a Sora apretando el abrazo finalmente.

-Hashiba… no lo sé… yo… he soñado nuevamente con todo lo sucedido en el laboratorio, lo que pasó esa noche… lo que te hice…- explicó entre lágrimas Sunao ante un sorprendido Sora que se separó ligeramente de Sunao para mirarle fijamente a los ojos…

-Escucha Fujimori, yo no te recrimino nada, no quiero que te recrimines tú algo que ni siquiera ha sido tu culpa y que hemos logrado superar juntos… juntos Fujimori…-

Sunao miraba y escuchaba a Sora atentamente, de cierta manera escuchar esas palabras de Sora le tranquilizaba, le hacía pensar que efectivamente todo estaba bien y que no había algo que no pudieran superar juntos, sintió la mano de Sora recorrer sus mejillas secando las lágrimas que hacía unos momentos brotaran incesantemente de sus ojos, con el roce de la mano de Hashiba sobre su rostro sus mejillas se arrebolaron aún más de como ya estaban…

-Ha…shiba- murmuró Sunao totalmente ruborizado mientras Sora acercaba lentamente sus labios a los de Sunao para besarle tiernamente sin soltar el abrazo, Nao cerró sus ojos al sentir el contacto de los labios de Sora sobre los suyos, correspondió el beso profundizándolo poco a poco, las manos de Sora acariciaban lentamente la espalda de Nao logrando erizarle la piel con cada roce…

-ahhh…- finalmente suspiró Nao al despegar sus labios de los de Sora quien comenzaba a besar su cuello lentamente sin dejar de acariciarle suavemente, su espalda, sus brazos, su cintura…

Aferró sus brazos en el cuello de Sora para permitirle a éste seguir acariciándolo a placer… sintió la necesidad de probar los labios de Sora nuevamente aunque para lograrlo tuviese que detener los labios de Sora que estaban sobre su blanco cuello, atrapó los labios de Sora en un hábil movimiento permitiéndole seguir acariciándolo, enredó sus dedos entre el cabello de Hashiba acariciando la nuca de éste, las manos de Sora diestramente acariciaban la cintura y cadera de Sunao arrancándole ahogados gemidos…

-Ha…shiba… ahh…- se sentía ansioso con cada roce de las manos de Sora sobre su cuerpo, Sora comenzó a retirar la camisa de Sunao lentamente entre caricias sin dejar de besar sus labios y la comisura de estos…

-Fujimori…- suspiraba en los pequeños instantes que dejaba de besarle.

Sunao sentía su sangre hervir con cada roce de la mano de Sora en la parte baja de su vientre, sabía que en esos momentos su excitación ya era muy evidente, tanto que al percatarse de ello Sora sonrió ligeramente provocando que el sonrojo de Nao se encendiera más. Con cada toque de esa mano Sunao estaba volviéndose más y más loco…

-Ahhh… Hashiba, yo…- gemía Nao mientras Sora le despojaba lentamente de su uniforme escolar.

Al sentir la mano de Sora desabrochar su pantalón, liberando su erección se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Sora completamente ruborizado…

****


	3. ¡Olvídalo! Un nuevo amanecer

**_¡Olvídalo!... Un nuevo amanecer  
_**

Sora acarició suavemente el vientre de Sunao arrancándole un profundo gemido lleno de placer, el sonrojo de Sunao le provocaba un sentimiento que aún le era muy desconocido. Ayudó a Sunao a sentarse sobre la cama, y ante la mirada este, se despojó rápidamente de su propio uniforme, para después recostarse sobre un sorprendido y absolutamente ruborizado Sunao que al recibir el contacto con la piel de Sora gimió aún más fuerte que antes…

Las manos de Sora recorrían esa blanca piel mientras besaba y jugueteaba con el blanco cuello de Nao mientras este acariciaba su espalda dejándose llevar por el intenso placer que estaban sintiendo ambos en esos instantes… la constante fricción del miembro de Sora sobre el de Nao aunado a las constantes caricias y besos estaban llevándolos a un éxtasis que no habían experimentado, esta vez estaban entregándose no sólo en cuerpo sino en alma también.

Sora mordisqueaba juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Nao mientras éste gemía incontrolablemente aunque, intentando ahogar el sonido con ambas manos sobre su boca, la intensidad de las sensaciones de las que estaba siendo presa le llevaban a un éxtasis que no había vivido con anterioridad, al menos no de esa manera, en su frenesí llevó su mano derecha a la entrepierna de Sora quien sorprendido emitió un ronco gemido aferrándose al cuerpo de Sunao quien por aquella presión sintió una descarga eléctrica en su columna que le llenó de placer besando a Sora con desesperación tras buscar sus labios con mirada suplicante.

Sora introdujo hábilmente en Sunao uno de sus dedos para comenzar a dilatar su cavidad, al inicio, Nao acalló un grito de dolor en el hombro de Sora para después comenzar a gemir conforme los acompasados movimientos del dedo de su amante en su interior hasta conseguir una dilatación suficiente para la penetración sin provocar heridas o fuerte dolor…

-No quiero lastimarte- dijo sora mientras sacaba lentamente su dedo del cálido interior de Fujimori –te amo…- musitó al oído de su amante quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo también te amo… no tema, no podrías lastimarme nunca…- dijo confiado con su mirada fija en la de Hashiba.

Sora comenzó a introducir su hombría en el cuerpo de Fujimori quien comenzaba a jadear y gemir conforme dieron inicio las acompasadas estocadas de Hashiba en su interior, las caricias constantes de ambos, en el cuerpo del otro los hacían sentir aún mejor, más compenetrados de lo que ya estaban en ese momento, la unión entre ellos no sólo era carnal, también era en alma, estaban dando todo de sí mismos al otro sin reparos, sin contemplaciones…

-Te amo Fujimori… lo haré siempre…- repetía constantemente Hashiba mientras besaba los hombros de su amante.

-Yo también te amo Hashiba…- suspiraba en respuesta Fujimori.

Nao no pudo contenerse más y se vino en el vientre de Sora, la calidez de la descarga de semen provocó que Sora vibrara desde su interior debido a la fuerte descarga en su espalda, señal de que estaban, ambos sintiendo un orgasmo que los llevaba al cielo mismo viniéndose en el interior de Sunao, arqueándose éste al sentir la eyaculación de Hashiba en su interior.

Se recostaron nuevamente sobre la cama abrazándose, acariciándose y besándose con ternura, susurrándose lo mucho que se amaban y querían estar juntos sin malentendidos, sin confusiones…

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de la habitación iluminando el apacible rostro de Sunao que dormía entre sus brazos, parecía tan lleno de paz… esa paz que Sora rogaba no fuera interrumpida de nuevo por aquellos tormentosos recuerdos que tanto daños les hacían a ambos.

Su cansancio era tal que finalmente reposó su cabeza junto a la de Nao y cayó profundamente dormido al lado de su amante y amigo.

La mañana llegó sin que hubiera habido sobresaltos durante la madrugada, Sora pudo ver con fascinación como Nao abría esos hermosos luceros que tanto le gustaba ver llenos de tranquilidad…

-¿Dormiste bien?- susurró al oído de Sunao provocándole a éste un ligero sonrojo.

-Sí¿Tú?- preguntó sonriente Sunao a su querido Sora.

-Sí, me da gusto que no hayas tenido esos sueños otra vez… Te lo dije, no hay nada que no podamos resolver si estamos juntos Fujimori…- dijo sonriente Hashiba mientras Nao lo miraba atento.

-Sí, no lo pensé, discúlpame, debí…- afirmaba Nao cuando fue interrumpido por los cálidos labios de Sora sobre los suyos.

-Te amo, ya no importa nada, sólo… confía en mí…- rogó Sora con una seriedad que jamás se había visto en él.

-Lo haré, no nos ocultaremos más nada de aquí en adelante, todo lo resolveremos juntos- aseguró Sunao besando nuevamente a su adorado Kuu-chan, de quien no volvería a separarse jamás.

Desde esa noche que ambos se dieron el uno al otro con total entrega y pasión esos espantosos recuerdos de su infancia jamás volvieron a atormentar a Sunao, ni a Sora… no cabía duda que no podía algo que los derrotara si estaban juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
